Frozen Storm
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: What happens when the only person who could keep a ball of energy in a bubbly state gets captured? Said bubbly energy turns into a storm.


Summary: What happens when the only person who could keep a ball of energy in a bubbly state gets captured? Said bubbly energy turns into a storm.

* * *

Author's note: Based from the comics where Blanche is beaten by her twin sister, Noire. This ship is still at the docks so that means I could still catch it. First time creating a Pokemon fic so I have no idea what I'm doing.

* * *

Sapphire orbs stared at the injured blue-clad figure in surprise. The male, a member of Team Mystic, came staggering towards him, urgency written on his dirty face. "I-Instinct's leader," he called out before collapsing only meters from the said male.

Team Instinct's members surrounded the injured male, some already running to call for help. Spark, their leader, cradled the poor man's head. "We need to get you some help," he panicked, his eyes darting for anything that would make things more comfortable. "Get me some stretcher and pillows~!"

"No time for that, sir," the Mystic member whizzed, grabbing Spark's jacket. "Ou-our leader's been captured," he screamed, his voice silencing everyone within earshot. "Pl-please, rescue…"

Something dark flashed inside the blonde's sapphire eyes before once again yelling for the others to take his place. "I have to save Blanche!" he screamed as he stuffed his Pokeballs into his bag and started running off to the general direction of where the Mystic member came from.

"We're coming with you," some of the more experienced members of Instinct shouted, following their clumsy leader.

"No!" Spark shouted back. "Just go and tell Candela of what is happening. I'll handle this." With that, he ran faster.

"But, sir~! Sir!"

When he was out of earshot from anyone who might be following him, he prayed to every god he knew to keep his friend safe. "Please, Arceus, let me get there on time," he whispered.

_._._._

Blanche, who was sprawled on the floor with shards of glass everywhere, looked up. The members of Team Rocket who attacked their gym were tying up and beating her members. They have dislocated both her ankles and rendered every Pokemon she had useless. Thankfully, none of them died but were only caged. She was not an idiot to summon the legendary. She knew that that was their main goal.

As she fought for consciousness, she noticed a figure coming towards her. Her Vaporeon, who was as damaged as her, struggled from her arms and positioned itself between its owner and the new comer.

"Blanche," a familiar voice murmured. The soft crunching of shoes into broken glass echoed before Vaporeon's whimpers of acknowledgement drowned it out. "Blanche," the voice called out again.

Trying to turn her body, she felt warm hand lift her head into his lap. "S-Spark," she croaked, her voice cracked and overused.

"What happened~!"

"Spark! Blanche!" Candela called out, running towards the two figures with her Pokemon behind. Her golden eyes widened upon seeing Blanche's state. "Shit," she gasped.

Heavy footsteps, many of them, started coming closer. Within seconds, the three were surrounded with black-clad members. "Well, well, well," their leader muttered, stepping forward for Spark and Candela to identify. "We have some trespassers here."

"I'll kill you~!"

"Candela," Spark interrupted. "Please take care of Blanche," he muttered softly.

"I'll help."

"I said fuck off," the blonde murmured. "They're mine."

The tanned female only glanced at the blonde before nodding. She replaced Instinct's leader in cradling Blanche's head. "You better make them pay," she growled. Her attention then went to the Mystic's leader. "You rest," she whispered. "He'll take care of this."

"S-spark?" the white-haired female gasped. "Wh-what~ you two have to get out of here. You can't handle them alone."

"She's right you know," another member sneakered. "Came here to spread your idiotic virus?"

"The weak leader of Team Instinct is finally here! Oooh, I'm so scared," another laughed. "What'cha gonna do? Release your low-level Pidgeys on us?"

"Trust me, okay?" Spark grinned before standing. Once his back faced the females, the smile on his face disappeared. "Who did it?" he asked, looking back at the gang.

The lighting in the vicinity exploded, causing everyone, aside from the person who caused it, to duck. Valor's leader took the opportunity to carry Blanche into a safer area. "Be sure not to kill them," she yelled. Her Pokemon stood in front of her, ready to protect their owner if need be.

Rage was clearly written on Team Rocket's leaders face. "You think this is a game?" he demanded. "Do you think we're weak to have your weakest leader come at us?"

Candela smirked. "You don't get it do you?" she started, pointing at the weather outside. "You just 'broke' the only thing that held the storm at bay." She already knew of Spark's feelings for their Ice Queen. She has also witnessed what the blonde would do to have Blanche's attention. And, in more than one occasion, she has seen his goofy smile turn into a frown because some male was talking to his 'princess'.

As if on cue, the darkened facility was lit by the lightning outside. To a person witnessing the phenomenon in a distance, they could say that it is a beautiful occurrence but for someone near it, one could think of apocalypse. In every strike of lightning, the heat emitting from it would make the air feel like fire. The sound following it would shake the glass-panes and shatter an eardrum.

Some of Team Rocket's members stepped forward with confidence. They knew of Spark's naïve nature and also knew that he never likes fighting.

"I'LL FUCKING MAKE YOU PAY FOR HURTING HER!" Spark roared. Pikachu, Jolteon, Pidgey, Electrabuzz, and Electrike appeared, mirroring their owner's rage. "Leave no man or Pokemon left unscathed," he commanded. With another motion of his arms, the roof of the facility was removed by a gust of wind. Flying above the said place was the yellow bird all has known to fear. "TAKE THEM ALL DOWN!"

Candela watched in awe at the show of power. This was Spark's true nature. If left unchecked, this boy could have been the most powerful leader alive. A malicious smile ghosted her lips. "No escape from the storm," she muttered.

"None indeed," Blanche whispered in surprise. Her garnet eyes were focused the leader. "Such power and grace…"

Team Valor's leader almost burst out laughing. If they were not in this predicament, she might have. "You like him," she muttered.

The other female kept her mouth shut. She could not answer her friend's claim for she herself does not know what to answer. Knowing full well that she was already safe, her body finally gave in to the sweet relief of darkness. "Please…take…care of…"

_._._._

Candela's laugh echoed throughout the building. "Blanche, are you serious?" she asked, still not believing her friend's statement.

With her blush taking a darker color, the said female's frown deepened. "I do think it is appropriate," she stated.

"Do you have a plan for this?"

"Off course I have."

"He'll never believe you," the golden-eyed beauty grinned.

"For as long as I have conveyed my message, I do not care," the other snapped back, crossing her bandaged arms over her chest.

Examining the white-haired female up and down, Candela gave in. "Let's go then," she murmured, pushing the wheelchair her friend was still using.

As Team Instinct's headquarters loomed closer, Blanche's confidence slowly turned to nervousness. "I think this plan needs to have a second opinion," she murmured.

"No backing out," Candela chirped. "Where's that confidence you brag about?"

"Got beaten out by Team Rocket," the beauty replied sarcastically.

Both leaders entered the lobby. All activities ceased and eyes focused on the new comers. It was a mixture of blue and yellow. Since Mystic's headquarters was still being rebuilt, the members were invited by the other teams to have a temporary home. Instincts clearly needed some of Mystic's members to help organize the once messy structure since they do not know how to start.

"Le-leader!" one blue-clad member gasped, relief and concern clearly written on his face. "Wha-what are you doing here with injuries like that?"

Though it was already two weeks after the incident, some wounds were not completely healed. Add that to her mending ankles and blue-violet coloring of some parts of her face and one could only guess what happened.

Other members, both Instinct and Mystic alike, surrounded both females and started muttering statements of concern. Candela had to spread his arms to stop the advancing members. Luckily, everyone understood the signal. "Before I answer your questions," she started. "Where could we find Spark?"

"He's~!"

"Blanche? Candela?" Spark's voice reached those on the lobby. "Wha-Why are you two here?" he asked, running towards the said female before tripping on his untied shoelace.

Fear has already gripped the white-haired beauty's heart. She tried to look for an escape but Candela held on to the wheelchair. "Don't be a wuss," she whispered. "Spark, there you are!" she yelled. "Blanche has something to say to you!"

"She does?" the blonde murmured, looking up from the ground. "If it's about the egg she was researching on, I'm sorry."

Blanche's brow twitched but said nothing. Her mind was still planning an escape route.

"No," Candela answered for her. "She needs to talk to you… in private."

"Oooooohhhhh," the members gashed. It was rare for the three to be in the same building at once. It was rarer for two of them to talk in private. This perked up everyone's curiosity.

Spark blushed before pushing himself off the floor. "H-how about outside?" he recommended.

Blanche nodded. She used her bandaged hands to maneuver herself towards the exit. She did not expect gloved hands to grab hers and place them gently on her lap.

"Let's not make your injuries worse," the lovable leader grinned before grabbing the handles in which Candela gladly released.. Without thinking, he dashed out. Blanche's gasp and shouts of 'Slow down!' was not even processed by the others.

Once they were out of everyone's earshot, Spark slowed down and sat in front of his injured friend. "So," he started, clearly ignorant of what is happening. "What do you want to talk about?"

Gathering every courage she has, she took a breath. "I want to properly thank you for rescuing me two weeks prior," she stated, her stoic façade now in place. 'Just thank him, tell him you like him, then run as fast as your arms could go,' she thought. 'Like wheelchairs could outrun someone as fit as a bull.'

Spark's expression softened. "No need to thank me, Blanche. We're friends. It is the least I could~!"

Blanche raised a hand to stop him. "Without you and Candela coming, who knows what would happen to both the Pokemon and members of Team Mystic. In return, we will be under you jurisdiction and command."

It took a second for Instinct's leader to understand what Blanche was trying to say. "That isn't necessary!" Spark panicked. He was shaking his head as if trying to remove something from his thoughts.

"It is a decision not only I agreed upon. It is the members' own as well."

Spark has closed his eyes and has covered his ears. "No!" he yelled again. "Go to Candela!"

Blanche raised a brow at the male's childish antics. "Other members were already deployed to Valor's headquarters."

"I know that. What I'm talking about is that you should also go there. Instinct will be fine."

"You have no say about this," she finally stated. She turned her wheelchair around to not let the blonde see her blushing. "Besides," she started. "IthinkIlikeyouafterseeingyousoserious," she whispered before moving away from the still sitting male.

"No~! Wait, what?" Spark stated. "Blanche, what was your last statement?" he called out, scrambling to stand.

"Nothing! I was mumbling to myself."

"Blanc~oof."

Mystic's leader thank the heavens for making Spark an klutz. It was Spark's last statement that made her heart pound on her chest like it was about to break free.

"You'll regret it." It was stated with a lower and much serious voice that what she was used to. It also underlies something dark and sensual.

* * *

Note: As off right now, I am thinking of creating a sequel entitled "No Escape" with an M-rating on it.


End file.
